Hate
by Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora
Summary: Why had Asbel been comsumed by so much hate?


_Hate_

Prince Asbel hadn't known what hatred was until his sister had been taken hostage. He had been astounded as his people when the Tolmekian troops sacked their city and demanded a hostage. Many of the soldiers had been killed, and the Tolmekians said they would not kill anyone else if they were given the right to take and revive the Great Warrior. A forbidden feeling had surged through Asbel when he heard that the militaristic kingdom had learned Pejite's darkest secret. A forgotten Great Warrior was buried beneath their soil. Asbel's father had never wanted to revive the Great Warrior despite the menace of the Toxic Forest even though he had died years past from the Forest itself. _"Take care of our people, Asbel. I'm sorry that I'll never get to see you grow into the great king you'll become." _Asbel was prepared to become the hostage, but it was his sister who had gone in his place. He still remembered how her back had remained upright even as a knife was pulled to her throat. There was no fear in her eyes, and she had smiled to her little brother and mother as the ship flew into the air. _Oneechan…_ Asbel had desperately thought, words stuck in his throat. _What king would sacrifice his own twin for his enemies? _Asbel had thought that his father wouldn't be proud of him at all.

Ever since they were very small, Asbel and his sister had been able to recognize each other's feelings. Wherever one twin goes, the other is not far behind, the people of Pejite joked when their princess and prince walked by. Lastelle had always been the one who had taken care of Asbel. It was she who had comforted him as he had cried over their father's death four years ago. It was mostly Lastelle who had soothed Asbel's wounds when he was hurt. Asbel had promised his sister had that he would be the one to protect her when she came home. That never happened. Asbel still remembered feeling agonizing pain in his chest and of how horrid fear had pulsed through his mind. He tried desperately to reach Lastelle, but there was…nothing. When his mother had told him that the ship had crashed and his older twin sister had perished, Asbel hadn't said anything at first. The next morning later Asbel found himself overcome with rage and hate._ Damn those Tolmekians! _He would never tell anyone that he had cried himself to sleep that night. Now the sadness was gone, and replaced by pure hate. Asbel hated the Tolmekians for using his sister and people as a bargaining chip for their own selfish goals. He hated them for causing his people pain as their beloved and dauntless princess was gone forever. But most of all he hated himself for not being strong enough to save his _oneechan_, his Lastelle.

And now he was flying into the air, determined to avenge his sister's death. He felt nothing but satisfaction when the ships exploded in flames and smoke. But then there was a sole person standing even as the ship he burned erupted in flames. A girl with reddish hair was yelling at him to stop, and as he flew closer, Asbel gasped…because for a moment, he saw his sister again. He couldn't kill her, and that decision had almost cost him his life. The hatred he had within him lived through the trek in the Toxic Forest. He hated the insects just as much as he hated thee Tolmekians, for if the insects hadn't disabled the ship, Lastelle would still be alive.

A part of Asbel was shocked when he saw the girl again. She had saved him. He didn't know why. Wasn't he the reason that the insects raged around her and killed numberless people? He expected her to hate him. But she didn't. It came clear to Asbel that Nausicaa – he had recently learned her name – didn't hate anyone. She loved the Toxic Forest despite the problems it caused humans, and just wanted to live in peace. Asbel thought about what she had said long after she had fallen asleep. His sister had said those very same things. _"I want humans and nature to live in harmony," _Lastelle had said to her brother multiple times. _She's like her, _Asbel thought, looking at the young woman sleeping beside him. _Every time when I look at Nausicaa I see the sister that I lost. _He heard from her very own lips that Lastelle was at peace when she died. Somehow Asbel's heart calmed at her words. Asbel thought of this young woman had had just met and Lastelle. _My sister still lives, _he thought as tears streaked down his face. _Lastelle lives inside of Nausicaa, who is fearless and peaceful as she had been. I promise you…both of you…that your dream will become my own._

Asbel felt his hand reach over to his heart. The hate was gone.


End file.
